Wiki Rules
My Own Warriors Wiki is a site dedicated to bringing your fanfictions to life, the limit being your imagination. However, there are rules and guidelines you must follow in order to keep this a clean and fun site. We will give you a warning the first time we see any of these things, and if the problem/page is not fixed/taken down, the page and/or inappropriate content will be deleted. Fanfictions Your fanfic can include mating, but it cannot be detailed or extensive in any way that is disturbing for others to read. The maximum for this is a paragraph and do not be graphic if it is unneeded. Spell check/grammatical check is strongly advised. '''If you have a few misspelled words, it will not be penalized, just commented below that you misspelled a word, misused a comma, etc. However, if it is difficult to read and every other word is spelled wrong, one of the staff will notify you. There is no excuse for not using grammar; there are so many places online to check it. You are allowed to ask users to grammatically fix your story. Obviously, '''your story must relate to Warriors in some way. You can use canon Clans/places (like RiverClan or Twolegplace) and/or characters or make up your own. Do not make troll/spam stories. There are just annoying and pretty much break every rule and are pointless. We do not want to read a story about how Zebraexellency saved the Clans from an evil slice of pizza. Spoofs are an exception. Do not use texting language. This may be okay in other areas of the website, but never in story material. Cats do not know what 'idk' and 'lol' are, so stay away. Again, spoofs can ignore this rule. No vulgar language. This should be fairly easy to follow, but it happens. You have a limit of two vulgar words per story, please do not exceed and make this rule taken back. If your story has chapters, they will all stay on one page. You can have characters, fanfiction pages, story trivia, and allegiances, if wanted. You cannot make the blurb/summary a separate page, either. You can have a short blurb in the very beginning of your fanfic or a lengthened one on your blog. Do not add author's notes '''anywhere in the story. If you feel you must tell the readers something, say it in the comments. '''You cannot steal or copy from another user or from the series. This is the most serious rule and will result in your fanfic being deleted. You may get permission from a user to use a snippet of a user's plot, but you cannot copy in ways that make it obvious. For example, you cannot make a story about three cats with powers destined to save the Clans when one of them actually has no power. If you want to adopt a story, visit the A.S. page. If writing a group story, you cannot kill of another person's cat. '''This one was put in for obvious reasons. You can kill off your own character, but it's totally unfair to do it to someone else's. This can be excepted only if the user has gone inactive or gives you permission. Comments '''Critisism must be constructive. '''You cannot yell at a person because "THIS STORY SUCKS." If you feel something about the stories is strange, you can put something along the lines of "good, however, the villain seems very obvious. You can change it by..." Hate will be taken down immediately. '''No vulgar language. '''This can have exceptions; talk to the staff if you are unsure about it. But it is considered against the rules to type "what the f***" on a story. '''Nothing completely off-topic. '''For example, you can say, "why is Otterpaw so immature?" (If Otterpaw is a character that fits that description) or "Will you make a sequel?" But definitely not "Does Otterpaw have Ebola" or "Firestar hates waffles." Character Pages For obvious reasons (hence the website name), '''your character cannot be canon. '''They can live in canon places like WindClan, but for the sake of keeping this a personal fanfiction site, avoid combining both the real Warriors characters and character pages.. You can use Canon characters in your fanfics, but do not give them charpages unless they are a reincarnation of that character or something similar. '''Your characters cannot be extremely unrealistic (for example, you can't make a neon green cat with a lightening bolt tail). Anything that would pass in a Warriors book is fine. Albino cats can be an exception. Names must be realistic '''enough to the point where they aren't a Mary-Sue. Other rules '''You cannot edit anything under another user's category unless it is for spelling/grammar reasons. If you really think something should change, type it in the comments of that page. Spamming and trolling is prohibited '''anywhere, anytime, including talkpages. '''You have a limit of '''10 images on your userpage. '''If you are an Admin or moderator, '''you are allowed to remove comments for good reason. (i.e. if innapropriate or sexual) '''Sockpuppeting is never allowed. '''This goes for all Wikia, too. '''No spamming or swearing in chat. *'First warning: '''Ban for 2 weeks. *'Second warning: 'Kick and ban for 3 weeks. *'Third warning: '''Ban for 1 month. Other consequences will follow if you continue to harass the Wiki. '''NO PORNOGRAPHY OF ANY KIND anywhere on this Wiki. '''It will be removed and you will get blocked. Contact For further questions, ask the leader, Gingerheart, or the admin, Cleverpelt. If you feel a rule should be added/taken away, please comment below. Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Home Page Category:Browse